Ad Libitum
by bonita-chan
Summary: His only goal will be to please you, to serve you. To taste your soul.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Yana Toboso.

_A Demon_

_A creature of supreme strength , he was a seed of the devil, feared by mortals, and desired by everyone who saw him. He was a demon who knew no law, respected no one._

_Despite his appearance as a courteous and beautiful man, he is a heartless, sadistic, and malicious __demon. _

_He could never be tamed._

_Or denied._

_Porcelain white in skin, charcoal black in hair, and blood red eyes. _

_None could stand against his charm._

_From All Hallows' Eve until the next month__, he will be devoted to his prey until he is again forced from this world._

_Behold the cursed._

_Sebastian Michaelis._

_Hold him to your heart and call for him three times on the wings of midnight under the dark veil of the night. He will come to you then, and until the next month, his body will be yours to command._

_His only goal will be to please you, to serve you._

_To taste your soul._

.

Chapter 1

" Ciel, you need to get a boyfriend."

Ciel Phantomhive flinched at Lizzy's overly loud voice in the small cafe near Weston University where they sat, finishing up their lunch. Unfortunately for him, Lizzy's voice was the kind of voice to cause an avalanche.

And people were already staring.

Looking at the nearby tables, Ciel noted some male student had stopped talking, and turned to stare at him with a lot more interest than he cared for.

Damn! Will Lizzy ever learn how to whisper?

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance of his cousin's behaviour. A sudden urge to choke the life out of her consumed him.

"You should scream it out loud, Elisabeth ," he whispered, sarcastically. " I don't think the entire male population heard you."

"Oh, I don't know," the student Ciel noticed earlier said as he stopped by their table. "I think they're on their way here."

The heat rose to Ciel's cheeks as the other student gave him a devilish grin. "Is there anything else I can get you ?" he asked, looking pointedly at Ciel. "Or maybe something I could _do_ for you?"

Ciel's eyes twitched at the emphasis on the word do. Can anyone not think about that?

"No, I am not interested," Ciel said, blushing madly with embarrassment. He was definitely going to murder Lizzy, and hide the body.

"Oh, that's too bad" he said, pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling something on it. He set it down in front of Ciel. "Just in case you change your mind."

It was only seconds after he left that Ciel saw a name and phone number on the paper.

Lizzy took one look at it and giggled.

"You better watch your back," Ciel said darkly, " the next you sleep at my house, I might smother you with a pillow."

Lizzy ignored the threat as she looked in her bag for her money. "Whatever you say. If I were you, I would keep that number. He is cute."

" He is perverted," Ciel corrected. "And I think I'll pass. I have no need for such distraction."

Lizzy scoffed at the answer. "You are no fun dear cousin "

"I wonder how happy your mother would be if I told her instead of studying, her daughter is checking out men? "

Lizzy snorted as she placed her money on the table. "I'm not checking him out for myself. I'm doing this for you. It was, after all, your love life we were discussing."

"Well, I have no need for a love life, and it's nobody's business!" Ciel growled, tossing his money on the table, headed for the door.

"Don't get mad," Lizzy said, following him out into the street towards the college.

"You know it's true," Lizzy continued as she caught up to him. "I mean, Ciel, it happened when you were 14? I think you should move on"

"Maybe I did move on." he challenge.

"Your idea of moving on is to never love someone and stay a virgin forever?" Lizzy asked loudly in disbelief.

Several onlookers paused to look curiously from Lizzy to Ciel.

Oblivious as usual to the attention they attracted, Lizzy continued without pausing. "Ciel it's not called moving on, it's called trauma, and maybe you should get help."

Ciel gave Lizzy a nasty glare. He should really tape her mouth shut.

"Keep your voice down," he said, walking towards the school's stairs, "I don't need a therapist, I am perfectly fine."

Lizzy snorted. "Yeah, well, to hear you talk, no men should be trusted."

Ciel laughed humourlessly " And why the sudden interest in my love life, Elizabeth?"

Lizzy stopped walking and her eyes twinkled has he asked the question. " Because I have an idea dear cousin."

Ciel did not like the look in her eyes. It gave him the creeps.

" What kind of idea?" he asked cautionlessly.

"Well, I asked Gregory Violet about magic shops around here…"

" Since when do you talk to Gregory?"

" Hush Ciel! Let me finish! As I said, I asked Gregory about magic shops around, since I like the occult stuff, and he told me there is one not too far from here called Undertaker's Shop. And it was a scary shop! I mean there were coffins everywhere! And the owner kept asking me to make him laugh…"

" Get to the point Lizzy!"

It was at this moment she took out a black book from her back "I found this in the back of the store. It was covered by a mountain of dust, and I was trying to find this book on palm reading when I came across it, and voila !" Lizzy opened the book and pointed triumphantly at the page.

Ciel looked down at the picture, then gasped.

Never had he seen such a thing.

The man in the picture was ethereal, and the picture absolutely shocking in its detail. It was impossible for this man to be mortal; no men could ever look that good.

Standing in the nude, the man was radiating power, charm and sensuality. Even though his pose was a casual stance, he looked like some feline ready to pounce into action at a moment's notice.

From the picture, it was obvious that the man was tall. He had a long, chiselled face, with black hair surrounding it. His eyes held something unnatural and entrancing at the same time. A devilish sparkle could be seen.

His mouth dry, Ciel trailed his gaze over his muscles, which were in perfect proportion to his height and weight.

His eyes descended to his navel.

And then to his…

It was then that Ciel snapped out of his reverie and abruptly closed the book.

Blinking, he glanced up at Lizzy to see her sitting on the school rock staircase looking at him.

"What do you think of him?" his cousin asked.

Ciel shrugged his shoulder in effort to look unaffected by the picture "He looks O.K."

That was a lie.

"Just O.K? "Lizzy's eyes darkened in a way that warned him that she knew he was lying.

"Yeah," he said casually.

Lizzy's face fell. Grabbing the book from his hands and putting it on the ground, Lizzy glared at him. "God! You're weird!"

Ciel cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't say it," Lizzy said , "I'm telling you, this "—she gestured towards the book—"is the answer for you."

Ciel just stared at Lizzy. She had the most extravagant ideas, but this one just didn't make sense.

"Just explain" Ciel said, giving in. "tell me what that book and picture have to do with me moving on."

Lizzy's face became extremely serious. "That guy I showed you… Sebastian… is a demon slave who is completely controlled by, and devoted to, whoever summons him."

Ciel laughed out loud.

He knew it was rude, but he couldn't help it. How in the world could she believe in something so ridiculous?

"Don't laugh. I'm serious."

"I know you are, that's what makes this so hilarious." Clearing his throat, Ciel sobered. "A book can help me really? " The corners of his mouth lifted even as Lizzy's eyes darkened in warning. "I don't think this man in this book is real, in fact its just an old book with an old drawing"

It was at this moment the book fell off two steps of the stairs.

Lizzy jumped with a shriek and scooted away from Ciel.

Ciel gasped. "You pushed that with your leg, didn't you?"

Her eyes as round as saucers, Lizzy slowly shook her head no.

" Elizabeth!" he said with warning.

"I didn't do it," she said, her face deadly serious. "I think you offended him."

Shaking his head at that nonsense, Ciel gathered his stuff and stood up. Lizzy started this obsession with the occult ever since high school. And frankly, he never believed in that nonsense

And right now he had ten minutes to get to class and it was too late to argue. "Look, I have class." he said, while taking his stuff. "Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll bring the alcohol."

"All right then, I'll see you at eight."

" Don't forget to put on the costume I got you!"

Ciel rolled his eyes " Yeah, yeah"

Lizzy watched him walk off and smiled. "Tonight will be a special night," she whispered, picking the book up from where it had fallen. She trailed her hand over the soft black leather, brushing away a few specks of dirt.

For once, it would work. She was sure of it.

"You'll like him, Sebastian," Lizzy whispered to the book. "But I should warn you, he is extremely difficult. And getting inside his defenses will be near impossible . Still, I think if anyone can help him find himself, it's you."

Underneath her hand, she felt the book grow warm and somehow she knew it was his way of agreeing with her.

Ciel may think she is crazy, but she does believe in magic, and Ciel needed some in his life.

And today was Halloween.

Placing the book back in her bag, she was certain that she made the right decision in buying this book. She had felt it calling to her as soon as she'd approached the shop's shelf where it lay.

But she knew the book wasn't meant for her. It was only using her to get where it needed to go.

To Ciel.

Her smile grew wider. She desperately wanted her cousin to smile again. To have a demon slave devoted to him for a month…

Yes, this was definitely a night Ciel would remember for the rest of his life.

_A/n_

_Well, this is my very first story in this fandom, and I must admit that I love Ciel and Sebastian together! I am a bit nervous to how people will react to this story, and it actually based on a story I read years ago! I hope you all like it!_

_r & r_

_bonita-chan xxx_


End file.
